1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a liquid crystal television.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, images have been further improved in quality and definition. There has been an television in which images are displayed based on image data conforming to a HiVision television format such as, for example, full high definition (HD).
JP2002-335471A discloses a projection image display device in which data of a plurality of sub-frame images is generated from data of each frame image forming an image and the plurality of sub-frame images is displayed by a time division manner on a display panel.
JP2005-208413A discloses an image processing apparatus in which the output image of one frame is divided into a plurality of sub-frames and subjected to a resolution conversion process in a time divisional fashion in units of sub frame using the linear interpolation method.
JP2004-294973A discloses a technique in which a redundancy pixel embedding unit embeds dummy data in an image data read from a frame memory to provide it for a display panel as an image output signal, thereby enabling sharing a data driver with display panels different in resolution from each other.
In order to realize a high picture-quality display using image data with a large number of pixels such as the above HiVision, it is fundamentally required to use a high quality model with a large number of pixels as a display panel for displaying images. However, such a display panel has a problem in that a production cost is also expensive.
On the other hand, when display is performed based on the image data with a large number of pixels using a display panel with a small number of pixels and an inexpensive production cost, the number of pixels in the image data needs to be matched and converted (or reduced) to the number of pixels of the display panel using a resolution conversion means called a scaler. However, such a resolution conversion degrades image quality, causing a problem in that an accurate expression of an original image data cannot be realized.
If the image data with a large number of pixels can be displayed using a low-resolution display panel inexpensive in a production cost with the image quality maintained, the above problems can be solved. However, none of the above applications enables maintaining image quality when image data with a number of pixels is displayed by a display panel the pixels of which are fewer than those of the image data.